


invisible

by FamiliarBluebird



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarBluebird/pseuds/FamiliarBluebird
Summary: It is a strange thing, being invisible. To be able to affect the world without it noticing your contribution, as if your actions are as normal and as commonplace as the air one breathes. Kaze had grown accustomed to being unseen-- it was his trade; invisibility was his greatest strength in Igasato, a skill that he had honed to perfection.But there is one man with the power to see invisible beings. It unsettles Kaze, perplexing him into a well of doubts.





	invisible

All seemed well between the two armies of once opposing countries, brought together by a common cause. Though both the realms had seen a new age of peace and prosperity with both eldest princes having risen to the throne, the cooperating armies had kept their alliance intact. It was a wise decision, Kaze thought; though the soldiers had made a lot of headway since the beginning of the merging of the armies, they still had a long path to travel before they could completely understand their new allies. Kaze remembered the near-daily altercations that had broken out between the armies, often involving the same individuals. Fortunately, somebody had always been there to unwind the strife before the situation could intensify out of control. Many strict lectures on de-escalation of quarrels and empathy for others were given by their respective commanders, only to be forgotten in the heat of the next disagreement. They were troubling times, times Kaze was glad had passed.

These days, Kaze had been tasked with diplomacy between the nations. He had been summoned before King Ryoma of Hoshido, and had knelt in the deepest of bows in front of the throne as the news of his future was delivered to him. Kaze had lived among the Nohrians for a long period before his capture, and had stood loyally beside the Unitor Corrin during the war-- perfect for the task, so reasoned King Ryoma. Kaze was to become a shared asset of Hoshido and Nohr, charged with furthering the well-being and prosperity of both. So as it was decreed, so it would be done. A firm and quick dismissal of Kaze followed, and while Kaze rose, he glanced at Saizo for his consent-- after all, it would mean abandoning his Igasatian duties-- but his brother’s face betrayed no blessings or disapproval. Undoubtedly, Kaze’s fate had already been discussed behind closed doors; leaders amongst each other.

The next day, Kaze was to depart for Nohr, to formally re-introduce himself to Nohrian royalty in his new position. As Kaze was a man of few possessions, his travelling belongings consisted merely of tightly rolled changes of clothes, his equipment, and vials of useful herbs that did not grow naturally in Nohr’s harsh climate. More than this would not be necessary; he was to travel with a convoy which would supply the rest of the provisions. Though he did not know when he was to return to his small quarters, everything else he would need during his stay could be acquired in Nohr.

At dawn, he had joined the travel company, a small band of Hoshidan merchants eager to share their wares with a new market and returning Nohrian sellers, restless to see their families once again and to share tales of Hoshido. After enlisting himself, he found a quiet place in which to wait for departure. As his time to come was so unsure, this could be last he would see of Hoshido for a while, so he took the time to drink in the wondrous sights and atmosphere of the country he loved.

It was surprising to detect a familiar person, so soon before leaving Hoshido. Just by sound alone, he could tell that Saizo had appeared behind him. “Suzukaze,” his twin addressed, once a brotherly word now bent by formality. It seemed as if Saizo had not yet decided upon his words, as a silence fell over them both. “... Don’t get yourself thrown into prison again.” Though his brother’s voice had lost its sense of familial warmth, Kaze had learned to interpret those words as considerate.   
“I will return soon, brother,” Kaze answered, a small smile returning to his lips.   
Then, Saizo revealed the reason for which he had come: “Report to me on the state of Nohr’s intelligence network, and of the withdrawal of their agents in Hoshido.” So ended their exchange, Saizo leaving without another word.

Soon after, the company gave their signal that they were ready to start their travels. He was paid little mind as he joined the party in the rear, protecting their backs from threats. It was an uneventful journey of four days’ time to Nohr’s capital of Windmire. Both the guards and merchants had formed their own small groups. Kaze was content watching from a distance, as he saw merchants of both nationalities slowly mix, with travel stories being heartily exchanged and fruitful trade agreements being made. Seeing new bonds being forged between nations brought Kaze immeasurable amounts of joy; this was the peace and comradery their armies had fought for, and it was slowly trickling down to the general population.

Kaze is welcomed by the guards of Castle Krakenburg, a stark difference from the last time he had been brought here, chained and gagged, a prisoner of war. He remembers the face of one of the younger guards; back then, he had been more vulnerable, a potential escape for Kaze should an opportune moment arise, but now he stood more comfortably and resolutely in his boots. However, it seemed that the soldier did not recognize Kaze; no doubt he had seen countless faces in the interim, far too many to recall.

Though Kaze considered himself knowledgeable on Nohr’s customs, Nohr never ceased to surprise him. He could never have expected King Xander to be standing there, ready to greet Kaze personally as the castle’s heavy doors slowly swung open. A King, taking time away from his duties to greet a lowly ninja… In Hoshido, it could never be done this way.

“Welcome to Castle Krakenburg, Kaze,” Xander’s voice rang out warmly-- Kaze could swear it had grown to be more regal and full since the coronation. Kaze sank into a deep bow as was customary in Hoshido, earning a measured pause from Xander before he was bidden to rise. “Come; there is much to show you and discuss.” The guards let Kaze pass, returning their spears to an upright position. as he moves towards Xander, following behind as the King turns to let him in. However, Xander seems to expect otherwise, as the wave of his right hand beckons Kaze to walk beside him, instead of behind him. 

“How were your travels? All went well, I trust?” Xander started with the customary pleasantries.   
“There was no bandit activity hindering our path,” Kaze answers modestly.   
“Mm. I am pleased to hear that nothing has befallen you; we have been receiving a decreasing amount of reports of bandit attacks recently. And with yourself? You must forgive me for my part in your new role; I had put forward the idea to King Ryoma. I hope that the arrangement is to your liking so far.”  
It takes Kaze a second to respond; it’s a type of question he’s not accustomed to. “I’ve been… fine. It is an honor to be of use to both nations.”  
The reply seems to disappoint Xander slightly, though Kaze might have missed the fleeting signs if he had been distracted.  
“Good. -- to the right, down this corridor,” he guides Kaze as a silence falls over them.

They stop at a closed door, and Xander procures a brass key from a pocket, handing it to Kaze. “Your quarters.”  
Taking the key, Kaze opens the door, holding it open for Xander to enter first. They lock eyes as Xander briefly hesitates, seeming to have expect Kaze to enter before he had. Smoothly recovering from the mixup, Xander enters and continues: ”Please feel free to come and go as you please; it is wholly yours.”

Kaze entered the room, taking in the sights of it’s archetypical interior design; no expense was spared for Kaze’s quarters, a spacious lodging about five times the area of Kaze’s own in Hoshido. The walls were a deep maroon, with midnight curtains trimmed with golden edges neatly tied to both sides of tall windows with a ribbon. A purple velvet chaise had small ornate lion heads as feet, as they were guarding the person sleeping in the bed large enough for two.

It was far too extravagant for a ninja accustomed to so little.

“It will be kept tidy and ready at all times. Let it be known if you need anything else. It must not what you are used to in Hoshido, but I hope it will be satisfactory for you,” Xander explained, watching Kaze intently as the ninja walked through the room and surveyed the details of the craftsmanship of the furniture.  
“It… is quite spacious,” Kaze answered, as he marvelled at yet another lion’s head serving as the top of a bedpost. “And very grandiose. Thank you for your hospitality, King Xander.”  
“It is only natural that you should be comfortable during your stay at the Castle. Will you be joining us for supper in an hour? I would like to discuss some matters with you.”  
Kaze took Xander’s words as a command posed as a question; Ryoma did it often as well. “Of course, Your Majesty,” he answered automatically.  
This answer seems to satisfy Xander, as he nods and starts to leave. “Make yourself at home. You must be fatigued after your travels.” With a soft click of the door, Xander sees himself out, long before Kaze could even consider operating the door for him.

Kaze places his belongings near a post of his bed, unable to ignore the pitiful proportions of his belongings compared to the space he should place them in. He sits on the corner of his bed, frowning as he sinks into its soft form, and stares blankly at his new space, feeling terribly out of his element. Perhaps this discomfort was just another part of his new tasks, a component Kaze would simply become accustomed to over time.

Kaze could not help but feel as if a Nohrian broom closet might be a better match for him and his belongings, but to suggest such a thing after being shown Xander’s copious kindness could not be done.

The silence of the room rings in his ears as he stands to unpack his things; his extra clothing he brought to the dresser, which remained primarily empty, and the rest was taken to the writer’s desk, claiming a small corner with kunai, daggers, and vials. Though Kaze feels rather useless without anything else to unpack, he mulls over the events of the day, having returned to that same corner of his bed.

How different it all was from Hoshido and Shirasagi... Even in the short amount of time from meeting King Xander to being shown his room, Kaze had felt as if he had already made many missteps, evidenced by Xander’s instants of confusion at small miscommunications. If his new duties were to go smoothly, such unclarities could not be allowed to continue to occur. Kaze set it upon himself to improve in this aspect; he planned to find information on the differences between Hoshido’s and Nohr’s culture among royals in the Castle’s library.

That is, if Kaze manages to survive supper with Xander without a considerable misunderstanding.


End file.
